Question: Last Monday, Ishaan's parents gave birth to twins and named them William and Umaima. When they were first born, William weighed 7.06 pounds and was 19.5 inches tall, and Umaima weighed 6.94 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Solution: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. William's weight + Umaima's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14 pounds.